


及影／星座戀人

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※短打，本篇前提為及影兩人剛交往（春高後）※本篇星座分析部分引用於：唐立淇_ Elle專欄-巨蟹男／魔羯男的性格、巨蟹座男喜歡你的十大表現※寫於2017
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 10





	及影／星座戀人

最近有一本《十二星座與戀人分析》的書在日本高中生之間廣為流傳，最初只有受到女高中生們的歡迎，不過涉及到戀人這種男女話題，不知不覺中也在男高中生之間傳開，成為全日本高中生都在熱烈討論的主題之一。

**【星座戀人：及川徹的場合】**

「及川，你手上那本書是什麼啊？看你笑得一臉噁心的樣子。」午休時間，剛下了課就到六班教室找及川吃飯的岩泉、松川和花卷三人，他們三個剛踏進教室就看見及川一臉笑得莫名其妙。

聽見聲音的及川抬眼，他的嘴角還噙著笑意：「是班上女孩子借我的星座書哦，意外的有趣呢。」

岩泉皺了皺眉，似乎有點訝異及川對於這類的書會有興趣。

而眼尖的松川則是看見及川翻閱的書頁停在摩羯座，他興致盎然的靠在及川身旁，「欸……最近交往的對象是魔羯女嗎？」他指了指書上那頁的魔羯女的戀人分析說道。

及川先是停頓了一會，而後輕笑道：「嗯，算是吧。」

「我怎麼不知道你最近交了女朋友？」一旁未出聲的岩泉忽然開口。

「這不是才剛開始交往嗎，想等穩定一點再告訴小岩的嘛。」及川露出討好的笑容，深怕岩泉一記頭槌就往自己的腦袋砸。

「是嗎，估計畢業前你就會被對方甩了，到時就不用向我報告了。」岩泉面對及川旺盛但維持不久的桃花早已見怪不怪，畢竟及川是整天只想著排球的幼稚混蛋，要和女孩子好好談一場認真的戀愛實在難如登天。

「小岩好過分！」及川忍不住抗議。

花卷也在旁邊幫腔：「誰叫你滿腦子只有排球呢？交往中的女孩子根本不想聽你說排球的事好嗎。」

聞言的及川露出意味不明的笑容：「這次可不會像過去一樣重蹈覆轍了哦！我現在交往中的對象也非常喜歡排球，肯定不會分手的。而且星座書上已經把戀人分析和攻略方式都寫得相當清楚，這次我可不會失敗的！」

「真是意外，想不到你居然對這場戀愛這麼認真。」跌破眼鏡的松川說道。

「那是當然！因為和那個可愛得要死的後輩好不容易彼此確定心意的。」及川得意的笑了笑，從他說話的語氣就可以感受得到他的喜悅。

花卷吃驚的望著及川：「哇噢，居然是後輩，可是你不是要畢業了嗎，對那孩子也太殘忍了。」聽見及川說出「後輩」兩個字的時候，花卷便當下決定等等要和其他人開賭盤，看這次及川全力以赴的戀情到底會以什麼樣的結果收場，他本人百分之百的不看好這種畢業後遠距離戀愛的交往組合啊。

「所以現在正在看戀人分析嘛，裡面寫的還蠻準的哦。我和他啊可是很相配的。你看你看──」及川說著說著，便一臉興奮的指著書中所寫的那段：

**「唯有那『處於高位卻仍有純真』的人，跟他一樣敢愛敢恨，又能在瞬間變得冷酷的人，對他才有致命的吸引力。」**

**「魔羯的本質上追求成為菁英，所以若想吸引魔羯也得有菁英的特質才行，好比家世不錯，能力很強，很會賺錢，衣著品味出眾等。外型上不一定要長得多美，但最好是注重打扮，有自己想法自己品味，保有獨特個性才能讓他願意為你著迷。」**

「這些說的不都是我嘛！而且外型上我也算是不錯的了吧？這麼完美的戀人上哪找呢！」及川近乎陶醉般的說。

「看你一副勢在必得的樣子呢。」

「那是當然！我們兩個人的感情可是花了好幾年才彼此確定的呀。」

「不管交往也好還是分手也好，混蛋川你到底要讓我們等多久？吃午飯了！」

「等我三秒！小岩你不要羨慕的想用頭砸我啊！」

「走啦走啦。」

於是及川在一陣喧鬧聲被岩泉、松川和花卷三個人拖去外頭吃飯，誰也沒有注意到及川剛剛說的內容其實並不是那頁「魔羯女的戀人分析」，而是隔壁一頁的「摩羯男的戀人分析」。

※※※

**【星座戀人：影山飛雄的場合】**

而同一時間，正在烏野高中看著班上同學之間互相傳閱的星座書《十二星座與戀人分析》，影山飛雄的臉色就沒有像他的戀人及川徹那麼好看了。

**「他們比一般人善感、有女人緣、溫柔親切、貼心，這性格特質很快能擄獲人心，更容易跟人打成一片，尤其是女人，巨蟹的女人緣的確不是蓋的。」**

──太準了。

影山看著書上那一行字不能再同意更多。他忽然想起那個總是臉上帶笑的戀人，心情沒由來的變差，他深吸了一口氣繼續往下看。

**「喜歡的類型，就要看巨蟹如何處置「理智** **vs感情」了。通常巨蟹感情來得早，個性又念舊，常常跟青梅竹馬或交往最久的結婚，原因無他，「安心」二字而已。感情面的考慮就很難說了，人生畢竟有那麼多階段，每階段有不同成長與需要，不過通常都跟觸動他當時內心需要有關。」**

影山忍住想要撕書的衝動，本來想看個星座書來當他的初戀參考，想不到每多看一眼就多遭受一次打擊──及川前輩受女孩子歡迎是事實也就算了，好不容易他們倆個彼此確認心意開始交往了，結果這本星座書居然打臉他！什麼青梅竹馬？那及川前輩去和岩泉前輩告白交往就好了，為什麼偏偏要招惹他？而自己又為什麼會喜歡上一直以來都欺負著自己的及川前輩呢？

「影山，你在看什麼啊？幹嘛愁眉苦臉的？」趁著午休時間來找影山吃飯的日向和谷地兩人才剛進教室沒多久就感受到一陣生人莫近的低氣壓，而且是從影山身上傳來的。

「沒什麼。」影山沒好氣地回答。

日向瞥向影山桌上攤開的書本，他忽然覺得相當眼熟：「啊，是在看星座書啊。我們班上也很多人在看呢！」他又巧妙地看了一眼臉色極差的影山，一向少根筋的他此時卻莫名的開竅：「該不會是書上把你和你喜歡的女生寫成不適合在一起所以你生氣了吧？」

「閉嘴呆子！」被說中心事的影山忍不住怒斥一聲。

「欸！真的被我說中了嗎？影山居然有交往的對象啊……」日向早已看過無數次生氣的影山，對於這種程度的發怒早已習以為常，但令他震驚的莫過於是影山默認的事實。而站在一旁的谷地則是害怕的噤聲不語，但內心也和日向一樣震驚。

「……抱歉。」意識到自己在不經意時遷怒到其他人身上的影山低聲道。

「那個，書上寫的也只能做為參考嘛，而且這本我記得有些地方寫得不準，你真的不用這麼在意的……」日向一臉尷尬，試圖想挽救點什麼。

「那個……影山同學，我對星座有些研究，你要不要把你覺得有問題的地方和我說看看呢？」溫柔可愛的谷地對著影山提出建議，他和日向都想讓此時的氣氛變得融洽一點。

影山蹙著眉，勉為其難地指著「巨蟹男的戀人分析」那一段十分冗長的文字。谷地靠近一看，她不確定影山是不小心指錯了還是他的戀人真的是個男性，擔心提問又會讓影山的心情更糟，她只好強壓下心中的疑惑，稱職的當起星座專家了起來。

「影山同學，我有幾個問題想問問你。」

「喔。」

「你的戀人，是不是對你很冷淡，甚至會刻意冷落你？」

「過去是這樣。」影山回想了一下北川時期的及川，那時候的前輩確實對自己很糟糕。

「那他有時會不會說出讓你不太明白的話？」

「不太明白的話倒是有。」這麼一來就是一勝一負了……明明之後就要到自己碰觸不到的地方了。

「他會不會偷偷看著你？」

「大概，有過……」那場與白鳥澤的比賽，坐在休息區的時候似乎有和對方的視線對上。

「最後一個問題，是對方先向你告白的嗎？」

「是。」

谷地很快地做出總結，她滿臉笑容，用著可愛的聲音對著影山說道：「影山同學，根據你的回答，我覺得對方是非常喜歡你的哦！」

「欸？」影山愣了愣。

「巨蟹是屬於『越是喜歡你，越對你表現冷漠』的類型，特別是還沒結婚以前個性幼稚的像小孩子一樣呢。」

「……」所以北川時期的及川前輩，不只是因為嫉妒我的關係，還包含這種喜歡的情感嗎？

「而且他有時候會說讓人摸不著頭緒的話，其實是一種暗示噢！譬如說他想聽見你說『我喜歡你』，卻會跟你說『你看，旁邊那對情侶好恩愛』之類的，表達方式非常彆扭。」

「……」那個一勝一負，是想要見面的意思？

「至於偷偷看著你，則是一種關心保護的表現噢。」

「……」輸給烏野和白鳥澤的及川前輩會來看比賽原本就讓我很意外了，他真的是關心我嗎？

「至於對方先向你告白這一點，巨蟹很少會主動出擊，因為他們在感情上追求的是安穩的感覺，如果對方主動向你告白肯定是他非常喜歡你的噢！」

「……」影山想起宮城代表決定戰與青城比賽後沒多久，及川向他告白的時候……

「喂喂，影山你怎麼了，別愣著不說話啊。」日向看著始終毫無反應的影山說道。

就連谷地也十分擔心的望著他：「影山同學？」剛剛的分析怎麼想都不是落井下石，可是影山卻沉默不語……善良又貼心的谷地忍不住懷疑是不是自己說錯話了。

「我、我沒事。」影山忽然回神，他慌張的解釋。

日向的視線緊盯著他：「欸，影山你的臉好紅，是不是發燒了啊？」

「才沒有！我忽然想到一件事，你們自己吃中飯吧。」既像是想要遮掩此刻的羞赧，又像是想到什麼似的，影山忽然從書包翻出手機，然後頭也不回的奔出教室。

「喂喂！」

「影山同學！」

「那傢伙到底是怎麼了啊？真是奇怪。」

「也許是想起戀人了呢。」

不久後，正和岩泉三人吃中飯的及川便接到自家戀人難得主動撥打的電話，他笑得一臉燦爛，閃瞎了其他在場人的眼睛；在午休時間結束以前獲得岩泉的一記吃痛的頭槌──

FIN.

後記，寫於2017.02

一直以來都在研究及影兩人對彼此的感情是怎麼看待的，覺得有部分應該可以參考星座（雖然他們生日都在兩個星座的交界日），找到的星座分析感覺可以做點參考，所以就寫了這篇~

不過巨蟹男真的很像小孩子一樣的幼稚...（身邊就有這種人），所以及川幼稚真的不能全部怪他啦XDDD


End file.
